Snow White: Songfics and One-shots
by Chelse16
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots and songfics. RaphxEmma, DonniexApril, LeoxKarai ...etc.
1. Chapter 1: Raph's Sick Day

**Hey guys :3 This is couple of one-shots and song-fic I'm planning on doing. I hope you guys like it :3 Please leave any ideas of a one-shot that you will like me to write about. Also please leave any comments or suggestions you may have. **

Raph's Sick Day

Emma woke up to the sound of Raph's coughing. She turned on the light and got up from bed to check on Raph.

Raph was covered in sweat and a lighter shade of green.

"Raph, are you OK?" Emma asked as she sat on the corner of the bed.

"Yea, I'm fine" Raph said as he tired to sit up, but broke out coughing.

"Don't get up." Emma said as she pushed he back down. "Stay here I'm going to go and get Donnie"

Before Raph could protest, Emma was already out of the room. Emma went to the kitchen, where she found Donnie and Leo having a cup of coffee. Mikey was probably still sleeping and Master Splinter was probably in his room.

"Hey Emma" Donnie said with a smile.

"Good morning, Emma" Leo said before taking another sip of his coffee.

"Hey guys, Donnie you need to come, Raph doesn't look good." Emma said kinda of scared. She never saw Raph look so defenseless.

"Stay here." Donnie order as he went to his lab to get his materials and then into Raph's room.

"He's going to fine, Emma" Leo said with a small smile as he put his hand on Emma's shoulder.

"I know, It's just... I don't know... It's just so weird to see him..." Emma said, looking down to her feet.

"I know, but don't worry. Raph's strong, He'll be fine." Leo said.

"Thank you" Emma said as she gave him a hug.

"Anytime." Leo said, hugging her back.

Emma then went and waited front of the room, until Donnie came out. When Donnie came, Emma went ran up to him. "So? What happened? Is he OK? Is there something wrong?" Emma said in a rush.

"Woo, Relax Emma. He's fine, He just has a fever. I gave him some medicine, once he eats something Ill give him some more." Donnie said

"Oh, Thank God." Emma said with a big smile. "Is there anything I can do?"

"Just make sure he does get up and make sure he eats something. I felt the medicine on the bed-stand." Donnie said.

"OK, Thank you Donnie." Emma said

"You're welcome." Donnie said, before walking down the hall.

Emma walk in and saw Raph laying down with his mask off and a wet rag on his forehead. Emma walked over and sat down on the corner of his bed.

"Hey" Emma said as she held his hand.

"Hey" Raph said wrapping his fingers around her hand.

"How you feel?" Emma asked

"A bit better." Raph said with a small smile before coughing again. Emma stood up and she sat back down with a bottle of Vick's.

"What's that?" Raph asked

"Vick's" Emma as she opened the lid.

Raph made a disgusted face. "No, I don't want that. It smells weird"

"Come on, it stop the cough." Emma said as she took some with her fingers.

"No." Raph said moving away from her hand.

"Raph" Emma said

"No" Raph said moving away from her hand again.

"You're acting like a kid." Emma said

"No" Raph said.

"That's it." Emma said before getting on top of Raph and rubbing the Vick's all over his chest and shell.

"Oh, it does feel better." Raph said, surprise at how easier it was to breathe now.

Emma laughed. "You're so stubborn."

"You know you love me." Raph said with a smug look on his face.

"Now, that I think about it, this is the first time I seen you without our mask." Emma said as she took of the wet rag to see his whole face.

"Like it?" Raph asked.

"Yes." Emma responded without thinking making her blushing. Then she realized she was still on top of him. She got off, to Raph's disappointment and wet the rag again with the bowl of water Donnie left and place it back on Raph forehead.

"I'm going to go make you something to eat, OK?" Emma said, Raph nodded his head.

Emma went to the kitchen and saw Mikey heating up a slice of pizza.

"Hey, Mikey" Emma said as she began making a soup for Raph.

"Hi, Emma. How's our Raphie boy?" Mikey asked as he took a bite of his slice.

"Better. I'm going to make some soup now." Emma said.

"Awwwwww!" Mikey said as he walked out of the kitchen. Emma shook her head when she continued to hear from the living room.

When the soup was done, Emma carefully walked to the room with it. Raph sat up and Emma placed the soup on his lap and just look at it.

"What happened?" Emma asked

"Would you feed it to me?" Raph asked.

"You're kidding me, right?" Emma asked.

"Please." Raph said, with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine." Emma said as she sat down in front of him and blew on a spoon fill of soup and feed it to him. " You're a lot of work, you know that?" Emma said

"Yeah, but I'm worth it, right?" Raph after he swallow the soup, with a his famous smug smile.

"Whatever, just eat" Emma said, holding up another spoon fill of soup. After a while Raph ate all his soup and took the medicine Donnie had left him.

"Goodnight, Raph" Emma said as she tucked him in and turn off the light. When she going to walk over to her bed, Raph pulled her into his bed.

"Stay here." Raph ordered as he snuggle up against her.

"Raph, you're sick." Emma said.

"So?" Raph said as he closed his eyes.

"Whatever, but I get sick you're responsible." Emma said smiling, thinking of how comfortable it is in Raph's arms.

"Goodnight, Em" Raph said.

"Good night Raph" Emma said, before falling asleep in Raph's arms.

The next morning Leo and Donnie, were both drinking their coffee's again when Raph walk in.

"Hey Raph, how are you?" Donnie asked.

"Donnie, come here." Raph said cutting Donnie off.

"Why? What happened?" Donnie asked as he got up.

"Emma's sick."

**So? What do you think? I hope you like it. Next up will be a songfic. It will be in the order of one-shot, songfic, one-shot, songfic, so on. Please leave any ideas of a one-shot that you will like me to write about. Also please leave any comments or suggestions you may have. Thank you for reading :3**


	2. Chapter 2: In the Shower

**Hey guys :3 This one is song-fic. I hope you guys like it :3 Please leave any ideas of a one-shot that you will like me to write about. Also please leave any comments or suggestions you may have. **

In the Shower

Emma woke up and grabbed her T-Pod that Donnie made for her and her speakers. She went to the bathroom and connected her speakers. _It's been so long since I was able to listen to music in the shower. _She thought, trying to remember the last time but couldn't. She plug in her T-Pod and hit shuffle and one of the oldest songs came up, Everywhere by Michelle Branch. Emma smiled, and started to sing to it as she untied her hair and got in the shower, leaving the door open...

**Turn it inside out so I can see  
The part of you that's driftin' over me  
And when I wake you're, you never there  
But when I sleep you're, you everywhere  
You everywhere**

Mikey was running away from Raph after he called him Raphie- boy. Mikey ran down the hall, and went into the bathroom, trying to hid from Raph and didn't notice that Emma was in the bathroom until he heard her singing.

**Just tell me, how I got this far?  
Just tell me, why you're here? And who you are?  
'Cause every time I look, you're never there  
And every time I sleep, you're always there**

_Wow, she's really good. _Mikey thought as he close his eyes, and sat on the bathroom floor.

**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone, ooo ooo ooo  
I'm not alone**

Raph ran down the hall, looking for Mikey. _Ohh, I'm gonna make I'm sorry he was ever mutated. _Raph thought as he ran to the bathroom, and saw the door open. "There he is." Raph said to himself and saw Mikey sat on the floor of the bathroom. Raph charged at him, causing Mikey to open his eyes. Then as Raph choke Mikey, he heard singing. "Wow" Raph said out loud. "I know, right? Emma's amazing" Mikey said as he got out of Raph's grip and sat back down to listen to Emma's singing.

**I recognize the way you make me feel  
It's hard to think that you might not be real  
I sense it now the water's getting deep  
I try to wash the pain away from me  
Away from me**

Donnie was on his way to the bathroom, and was surprise to see Raph and Mikey both sitting on the bathroom's floor. Both with their eyes closed. "What the heck-" Donnie said before getting 'shh' by Mikey and Raph. Then Donnie understood why his brothers were there, when he heard Emma singing in the shower. He knew it was wrong but he took a sit next to Raph, and continue to listen to Emma.

**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone, ooo ooo  
I'm not alone**

**I am not alone  
Waa ooo, waa ooo, waa ooo, waa**

Leo had looked everywhere for his brothers and Emma. _Where are they? _Leo thought as he pass by the bathroom and saw his three brothers sitting on the bathroom floor with their eyes closed. Emma was in the shower singing a song Leo never heard of but, it was the most beautiful sound he ever heard. Without noticing he also joined his bothers in listening to Emma's beautiful singing.

**And when I touch your hand  
It's then I understand  
The beauty that's within  
It's now that we begin  
You always light my way  
I hope there never comes a day aay aay  
No matter where I go  
I'll always feel you so**

**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I close my eyes it's you I see  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone, waa waa ohh yea**

**'Cause you're everywhere to me  
And when I catch my breath  
It's you I breathe  
You're everything I know  
That makes me believe  
I'm not alone, waa waa ohh**

**You're in everyone I see  
So tell me  
Do you see me?**

Out of nowhere, Emma heard clapping. Emma poked her head out of the shower to see Mikey, Raph, Donnie and Leo sitting on the floor and clapping. "Wow! Emma You're so good!" Mikey said, as he continued to clapping. " 

"Yeah, I didn't know you could sing" Raph said, amazed.

"Thanks guys, but could you GET OUT!" Emma said as she threw what ever she could find in the shower at them. Mikey Raph, Donnie and Leo ran out, trying to dodge Emma's attacks. 

Now Emma always remembers to lock the bathroom door...

**So? What do you think? I hope you like it. Next up will be a songfic. It will be in the order of one-shot, songfic, one-shot, songfic, so on. Please leave any ideas of a one-shot that you will like me to write about. Also please leave any comments or suggestions you may have. Thank you for reading :3**


End file.
